


it's alright

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, One-Shot, Whumptober, Whumptober but in November, prompt used, what are you gonna do about it huh, yes i used two separate prompts for one story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Made for Whumptober“Shh, it’s alright.” The impostor whispered. “You’re doing beautifully and I’m so proud of you. But that’s enough now. It was cruel of them to make you fight me—you never could have won. It’s not your fault.”
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Platonic Relationships for the win - Relationship
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	it's alright

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: "Stay."
> 
> I also stole one from pinterest (it's the first two paragraphs) and frankly you can't stop my insanity now I'm on a roll

“Shh, it’s alright.” The impostor whispered. “You’re doing beautifully and I’m so proud of you. But that’s enough now. It was cruel of them to make you fight me—you never could have won. It’s not your fault.”

The impostor may have had a calm and gentle face as she spoke, but she was furious. Not at him, no, but Mira for continually sending kids and teenagers to fight their battles. They might have been legal adults, but they just couldn’t stand up to the impostor. She was hundreds of human years old, and yet here was this small nineteen year old, sobbing in front of her and barely trying to fight back.

“It’s not your fault,” she whispered again, wiping away their tears and smiling down at them, ignoring her own wet eyes. The horrible, horrible reminder of what the impostor had done was right there, but she kept from looking at it. She made sure to keep his eyes away, too. But she couldn’t hide the blood on her gloves.

“I need you to stay here while I get the medkit, okay?” She sighed, pulling away regretfully. The poor boy immediately tried to get up as soon as her weight was gone and she gently shoved him back down. “Stay.” Her voice was more firm now, glaring into his eyes with furrowed brows. He nodded, and the impostor pulled away again, watching to make sure he didn’t move. He did stay still this time, to his credit.

As she walked down the hallway, she dragged her hands along the wall, leaving streaks of blood along the metal. She pulled her hand away as she walked into the medbay, fists tight enough that even with gloves she could feel the tiny claws underneath. She took a deep breath through her nose, exhaling through her mouth and keeping the tears at bay.

Her shoulders felt tight as she walked to the counter, opening the cabinet and pulling out the first aid kit. She slammed the cabinet door shut, wincing at her own strength and reprimanding herself for not staying in control. She just… she needed to make sure this kid got home. At least one. At least one of the hundreds she had killed. 

She looked at the mirror on the desk and adjusted it to look at her face. Her mouth opened into a little ‘o’ as she saw the long and pointy ears that she had gained. She hadn’t lost control of her morphing in… long. Very long. It made her feel like an amateur, that feeling doubling as she saw small splotches of red start to appear on the tips of her ears and her cheeks. She rubbed a hand over her skin, sighing. At least the rest of her hadn’t started falling apart.

Her skin was still that same halfway-dark tone, freckles still splattered across her face. There were small specks of red in her eyes, but at least most of it was still green. She took a deep breath, composing herself before washing her gloves and walking out of medbay with the first aid kit. 

There was a smile on her face as she saw that her ~~victim~~ crewmate was still sitting there, waiting patiently for her to return. She held the kit in two hands, softly kneeling down on the floor and opening it up, trying to keep her fear hidden. The crewmate glanced at her, wanting to see what she was doing. She gently pushed him down to keep him still, carefully removing his suit and taking off shirt, removing stray pieces of fabric with a scowl.

“Ow!” The crewmate squeaked out as the impostor went just a little bit too rough in an attempt to clean the injury. She hissed at herself, pulling back before continuing, much more gently now. 

The crewmate let out a hiss of pain as she tightly wound the bandages around his stomach. “Oh, stop complaining.” She muttered, finishing up and leaning back onto her hands. It wasn’t long before he was asleep.

The impostor stood up with a sigh, walking out of the cafeteria and towards comms, signaling to the closest outpost that they needed to land. Hopefully the request would get accepted. If they couldn’t land there, they would need to go to the _next_ closest outpost, which happened to be Polus. She definitely didn’t want to go there. She doubted the crewmate would want to go either.

She sat at the desk of comms, unsure if she should be waiting for a response or go take care of her crewmate. Huh. _Her_ crewmate. She stood up, walking over to navigation and steering the ship towards the outpost she had signalled despite not knowing if they would approve. She hoped desperately that they would.

The impostor walked out of navigation and towards the cafeteria, kneeling down next to the crewmate. “We’ll be safe.” She muttered, even though he was fast asleep. “I promise you, I’ll keep you safe."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting these Whumptober drabbles/one-shots less frequently now, as pumping them out in one day is really starting to burn me out. Hopefully that means better quality, though.


End file.
